It has been widely recognized that the selective use of fiber reinforced composite materials to replace metals can result in significant performance benefits. These benefits arise from the exceptional combination of high stiffness, high strength and low density that characterize fiber reinforced composite materials and from the ability to tailor the properties of a particular composite article to fit the demands of a particular application. The use of composites has expanded rapidly, particularly within the aerospace and automotive industries.
The range of applications to which composite materials may theoretically be applied is broadly defined by such absolute limits as the maximum use temperature obtainable with current materials. However, the range of applications to which composite materials may practically be applied is more narrowly defined by practical limits reflecting the trade-off of properties inherent in the design of any composite article. For example, while a graphite fiber reinforced metal matrix composite might conceivably be used in a relatively low temperature application for which the properties of a fiber reinforced epoxy matrix composite would be adequate, it would be impractical to do so because of the increase in cost, density and difficulty of fabrication and the lack of any significant benefit attending the substitution. Similarly, there are applications that fall within the broad scope of the current state of the composite art, in which composites might theoretically be used, but where the trade-off of properties and cost renders such uses impractical.
There is a constant intensive search in this art for means by which composite articles having a more advantageous balance of properties may be obtained in order to further expand the range of applications in which the use of composite materials is beneficial.
What is needed in this art is a technique by which composite articles having a broader range of application may be fabricated.